


we used to bask in sunshine (now it's raining and you're nowhere to be found)

by sluggay



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluggay/pseuds/sluggay
Summary: "Would marriage make us invincible? Indestructible?"The corner of Jinsoul's lips formed a smile, her face radiating with glow.She was wearing the smile she grew very fond of within the days they were together. The same damned smile she fell in love with.Jungeun thought it was a yes. The answer. Hugging the girl, she thought that finally, maybe it would last a lifetime.The question was left unanswered anyways .





	we used to bask in sunshine (now it's raining and you're nowhere to be found)

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying a different approach in writing a story so please bear with me. This is my very first fic of loona and feedbacks are very much appreciated!

I can't promise you that I will love you forever, but at the least, I know I will think of you, forever and always.

That's what I told her when we were just getting married.

I'm quite blunt, and I think realistically on the side of things. I didn't even saw myself getting married, also with a woman so beautiful I could easily die at the sight of her because she's just so.. perfect.

If there's one thing that could revoke my statement is that she's quite dumb. But I still love her anyways.

I remember meeting her for the first time.

I was working on my commisions (i do sketches to earn money while i'm studying) and she barged in on me while I'm on my highest rate of productivity and she sort of destroyed it.

I don't really like it when people interrupt me but that day, I made an exception.

Her name is Jung Jinsol. She has this blonde hair and a pretty face. A face so pretty I forgot I'm doing something that will probably determine my social status in the future.

"Um. Hi?"

I can still remember how she uttered those words to me while she has this cute expression on her face. It's also cute how she was scratching the back of her head.

I may have not realised it yet that day. But my heart was beating fast and she's way too pretty for my liking. I can feel myself exploding anytime but surprisingly, I hid it really well. Or not.

The day after, I realised this was new. Later on, I caught up to myself and realised I'm in love.

She was my first love and her name is Jung Jinsol. A pretty name with a pretty face. Jung Jinsol. 

That night, I can't sleep, wondering if she likes her coffee brewed, or her hair tied up in a ponytail or not. 

°°°

"How are you, Jungeun?"

Her tone was soft, almost soothing. Comforting. But I knew she was just being careful. Of not hurting me. Even if she already did. 

"I'm d-doing fine. How are things going with you and Sooyoung?"

I bit my lip in anticipation. I wasn't looking at her directly cause if I did, it would break me down. Break me even more than I'm already broken. 

I figured I would focus on her forehead but it gives me flashbacks of those days when I used to kiss her so many times on that very same spot.

There's way too many things going on inside my head. I feel so much. I feel a lot of emotions surging through me. 

"We're great."

It was a short answer and a long period of silence shortly followed after that. 

Silence were once our thing. Me being the introverted one, I liked silence and she respected that. 

Silence means having to comfort each other without the use of words. She used to give me hugs, cuddle with me. She understood what I needed without me actually saying anything. 

She once told me, she knew by the look in my eyes. My eyes are pretty expressive she said. The things I don't say and the things I lie about, it's written on my eyes. 

When did it come to this? What went wrong? I kept on asking myself. But deep inside I knew, this was all my fault.

°°°

"That's rude of you to say that!"

She whispered in my ear as we walk down the isle.

It was a small wedding. Our parents were very supportive of us and the moment they heard we were getting married, they immediately planned the wedding. Of how it will go.

Initially, they wanted a big one. But me and Jinsol agreed to have a small one. With a couple of friends and colleague at work involved. 

My friends and hers were very supportive of us too. I met Jinsol when I was at my junior year at the University near the place I was living and she was a senior that time.

We hid our relationship to everyone for about a year. Before coming out to our parents, we told our friends first. She told hers, I told mine. And somehow, we agreeed to make the both parties meet. Fortunately, my friends and hers have gotten pretty close with each other quickly.

"I'm being realistic. You know that!"

I was giggling, did not even realised I was and how quick for her to steal a peck from my lips that time. 

"Okay ms. realistic painter, now let's go home."

I can't believe that right now, she's become my everything. My wife, my girlfriend, my friend and my sister.

I married Jung Jinsol. There's no point of breaking this up. She's the person I'm about to spend my whole life with. And I'm hers.

We're at the top of the world. Literally. The both of us were just really happy and for the rest of lives, we'll try and hope to live like this.

°°°

"Why do you eat so much, Jungeunie?"

She is pouting right infront me. She is pouting. Jung Jinsol is pouting in front of me. She knew my weaknesses. Even if I don't tell her, she notices, take notes and remembers. A soulmate thing? I guess. Does that even exist? That I don't know yet. 

"I eat a lot because I wanna have sex later. I wouldn't want to pass out while I'm doing my thing. "

My poor wife went red, her cheeks are flushed and her ears were at the color of scarlet. She's literally the cutest. thing. ever.

"I have no words."

We're currently eating at her favourite restaurant. It's a spanish-themed restaurant. Its funny how much she likes to eat on spanish-themed restaurants when she doesn't even know that spanish is a language.

Right now, she's looking at me. With a smile on her face once again, her eyes being the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Jungeun, you know that I love you right?"

She held my hand, her eyes were overflowing of high hopes.

The surrounding made it easier for us to communicate like this. The ambiance was relaxing and soothing music is playing from a thing that looks like a ponograph. At the moment we're the only ones in the restaurant and that makes it even so much better.

"I know. I mean, we married for a reason right?"

That was such a huge mistake I made. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying a different approach in writing a story so please bear with me. This is my very first fic of loona and feedbacks are very much appreciated!


End file.
